


暴发户谈什么恋爱（番外）

by eland0215



Category: Celebrities＆Real People, R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eland0215/pseuds/eland0215
Summary: 超新星吃醋的一点点情趣如果有时间，就把整篇都补上
Relationships: 一间豪翟
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	暴发户谈什么恋爱（番外）

“#冲上昀潇 超话# 草！！！！刚才李锐把小雯抱起来转了一圈！！！我没了！！！

1L  
我草！！！偶像剧吗？？？

2L  
阳光帅气体育生和娇俏校花的恋爱故事

3L  
kswlkswl

4L  
图来了图来了，依萍笑的太甜了吧[图片]

5L  
我头都掉了

6L  
kswlkswl

7L  
kswlkswl

8L  
kswlkswl

......

20L  
视频来了 [链接]

21L  
csyxszd

22L  
今晚必须美帝

23L  
草 bgm配的太好了

24L  
翟潇闻给我出书

25L  
你们清醒点，美女谁都不爱

26L  
srds，男孩子拥抱表达快乐很常见吧...

27L  
回楼上，不会转圈

28L  
csyxszd！！！

......

39L  
我晕，怎么还把小雯弄走了

40L  
现场qejj愤怒沸腾了

41L  
赢了想找个无人角落tla，可以理解

42L  
在tla，还有谁不懂吗

......”

任豪在休息室看各家超话里锣鼓喧天，被微博实时追踪状态的翟潇闻像只花蝴蝶一样翻飞在体育馆里，忙着给各路CP冲KPI，雨露均沾。

“6L  
依萍女士一天啥也没干，啥都干了”

任豪越是刷新越是肝火直直往脑门上冲，酸的冒泡。

他今天一整天都在找翟潇闻。前天翟潇闻玩的开心把自己手给抻了，晚上哼哼唧唧地喊痛喊麻，赖着任豪给他按手，又要喂水又要抱。早上穿上裤子就不认人，丝毫不把任豪放在眼里。

任豪实在没有办法了，只能上微博找翟潇闻。一刷新就见翟潇闻屋外彩旗飘飘，气的他头都要掉。

“#光电潇应 超话# 闻闻又去找小光了！！！[图片][图片]

1L  
玩了一天，该回家了

2L  
这鹅包小雯背的真是可可哀哀

3L  
挽手手了，果然美女的手只有npy能牵

4L  
物理批从不捡垃圾

5L  
物理永不缺席

6L  
kswlkswl

7L  
老夫老妻

8L  
在tla！！

......

60L  
工作时间谈恋爱

61L  
耳语了！！！！

62L  
秘密说给左耳听

63L  
66真的好娇啊

......”

任豪愤怒沸腾，锁屏一摁，跑回观众席生闷气了。

5G毕竟没有普及，微博直播再快也是有延迟的。

任豪也没料到这会翟潇闻居然已经在观众席了，他正往观众席走着，抬头就看到玩了一天的翟潇闻叠着4个抱枕睡得歪七扭八，连旁边姚琛拿着手机贴脸偷拍都没发现。

任豪心里的醋坛子又倒一坛，但到底舍不得翟潇闻这样睡，走过去正要叫醒他，就看见翟潇闻睁开眼睛，恰好和他对视。翟潇闻的眼睛迷迷瞪瞪，完全就是一幅刚睡醒的样子。

看见是任豪，翟潇闻又放松了许多，拽着任豪就往观众席上方走。好不容易找到一块空旷的地方，翟潇闻摁着任豪坐下，转身整理起带着的几个抱枕，一通打点，舒舒服服地枕着任豪的腿又睡过去了。

任豪：“......”

任豪压抑着“一间豪翟终于有糖了”的喜悦，面上不动声色的玩起了手机，静候几分钟后的超话爆炸。

正当任豪要去迎接脸批美帝时刻时，周震南发来一条微信消息，任豪疑惑点开，就见他问：这么明目张胆的不好吧？

任豪施施然回复：这翟潇闻。

等到任豪回到酒店，他又不开心了。

因为他惊讶的发现，一间豪翟，居然是冷门CP！

躺大腿这么劲爆的糖，居然三小时了才二十左右的评论！

任豪心里的醋厂销量一举超越味极鲜，整个人嫉妒到变形，连累成狗的翟潇闻都发现了。

等两人洗漱完，翟潇闻凑头到任豪肩上，小小声问：“咋啦？”

任豪靠在酒店柔软的床头，恢复那副没什么表情的样子，像他俩没在一起前的脸色。翟潇闻看着任豪这样的表情，心里总是慌张，扒下任豪的手就翻到他身上，捧着任豪的脸亲。

套路虽然老，胜在有用啊。在翟潇闻的逼问下，任豪吞吞吐吐地把和CP粉争风吃醋的事说了，突然就觉得无地自容，翟潇闻却很高兴。

翟潇闻真的很高兴，他抱着羞愤到背过身的任豪的腰不撒手，摇摇晃晃地撒娇，又忍不住吃吃地笑。

翟潇闻说：“我很高兴啊，你居然会吃醋。”

翟潇闻说：“你真的不理我了吗，哈哈——我没有在笑你呀。”

翟潇闻说：“我真的很开心！你怎么这么可爱呀！”

翟潇闻说：“我的背还痛呢——你今晚不抱着我睡了吗？”

任豪说：“抱。”

任豪转过身，像往常那样拥住翟潇闻，额外用手把翟潇闻的脸埋到胸膛不去看他的表情，硬邦邦地命令翟潇闻睡觉。

翟潇闻可没安分的时候。他的手顺着任豪的腰线向下摸，勾进任豪松垮的睡裤里，握住任豪的性器套弄。嘴上也不闲着，细细地咬任豪的锁骨，用舌头舔过任豪的肩胛肌肉。

任豪被他引得情动，任翟潇闻胡闹。

他们的身体交合多次，如任豪了解翟潇闻那样，翟潇闻也很知道那里能让任豪感到享受。

他感受着任豪在他头顶上的喘息，很性感，心里也是充盈的，身随心动，在任豪身上的舔咬逐渐向下走。

任豪察觉到翟潇闻的想法，轻轻地推了翟潇闻一下，要他停下。任豪一向舍不得让翟潇闻做口交，他没办法看翟潇闻红着眼眶的样子，或许会被他的性器呛出眼泪，光是想想任豪就能心跳加速。如果翟潇闻拿那个眼神看着任豪，要他把心脏挖出来，任豪也只会说好的。

就像现在这样的眼神——水涟波光，夜晚的星全部坠入他的眼眸，就这样直直的望着他。任豪好像能从翟潇闻的眼里看见他的心，里面的星光全部只属于他。

翟潇闻说的很慢，用手指从任豪挺立的山根划到嘴唇，告诉任豪他要做，不容置疑。

任豪没有拒绝，任豪怎么能拒绝。

只留有夜灯的房间昏暗宁静，衬的卧室的声响更加淫靡。任豪还维持着靠在床头的姿势，看着翟潇闻俯在他的胯间吞吐。翟潇闻努力含的很深，也用舌头去勾缠柱身，但他到底不常做，任豪能感觉到他的生涩，对任豪而言也是一种风情。

翟潇闻做着这事也要撒娇，拿湿漉漉的眼睛去漂任豪，好似埋怨任豪的尺寸，含在他的嘴里，让翟潇闻的脸鼓起一块来，几乎让任豪情难自抑。不一会翟潇闻嘴巴就累了，换作用舌头去舔，配合手撸动，顺着性器的经络，仔细又认真。那粗劣的器官和他清纯精致的脸反差巨大，任豪迷的移不开眼。牵着翟潇闻起来就去吻他，唇齿交缠，密不可分。

翟潇闻问他不要了吗，是不是他做的不好？任豪只去和翟潇闻接吻，吻的又深又急，舌头扫遍翟潇闻的口腔，末了喘着气说舍不得，更想和你接吻。

翟潇闻就说哄你嘛。

任豪看着翟潇闻有些乱了的头发，看他啄吻自己的眼睛、眉毛、鼻子，觉得他可爱的无可救药。任豪喜欢盯着因为他的进入而皱起眉头的翟潇闻，在他身下眯着眼睛感受他的顶送，逼得翟潇闻沁出生理性泪水，怕他哪天就会碎开。

他掐着翟潇闻的大腿，夸翟潇闻里面又湿又软。但其实任豪不太会说荤话，往常也只会老实的叫翟潇闻宝贝，亲吻翟潇闻的耳朵。

任豪感受着翟潇闻身体的热度，看着他因为自己而情迷意乱的脸。翟潇闻的眼角红的滴血，染的整张脸都是胭脂色，是他最喜欢的样子，在任豪沉默的顶送下哭的破碎，不带掩饰。

任豪今晚格外的沉默，力度却不打折扣，一次又一次破开内壁层层叠叠的软肉，让翟潇闻几乎无法反应，快把床单都抓破，扒着任豪乱七八糟地喊老公轻点；又抵着翟潇闻的前列腺和他深吻，把翟潇闻哼叫全部吞下，像要把翟潇闻也吞下那样。

翟潇闻的全身都软成水了，由着任豪摆弄。在又一次深吻后勾住任豪的脖子，拉着他努力回应：“嗯...不、不要...偷偷生气啦...只有你才是我的官方指定男朋友...我最爱你啦...”

任豪猝不及防，只觉得心脏被完全地浸入滚烫的温泉水中，慰烫了他的整个身体。只好将这份心情付诸于行动，把怜爱的吻撒满翟潇闻的身体。

结束后翟潇闻累的耷拉眼皮，要睡不睡的，任豪仍亲吻翟潇闻的额头，回答他：“我也爱你。”

第二天醒来的翟潇闻记吃不记打，又恢复了那副绿茶玫瑰的作风，化作香妃在超新星现场四处翻飞。

只不过这次，在后台看不见的角落，有偷偷亲吻任豪的翟潇闻脆生生地说：“新的一天开始啦！男朋友♥”


End file.
